Dream-Yume-Sterek
by sakuramatata.kinomoto2
Summary: Stiles se encuentra en el ultimo año de secundaria y tiene que decidir qué hacer con su futuro, pero lo único que tiene en su mente es el hombre que sale en sus sueños. Sueños que ya no sabe si son realidad o no.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Diario de sueños

De Stiles S.

Julio, primera semana.

Soñé que caminaba por un lugar que nunca había estado. Hay una persona que camina frente mío. Voy como a unos dos pasos tras él. Está con una chaqueta de cuero y jean. Creo que nota que lo estoy mirando, está girando y despierto.

Julio, segunda semana.

Creo que volví a soñar con el mismo lugar que soñé la semana pasada. Pero no está el hombre que estaba siguiendo en el otro sueño. No sé dónde voy, pero camino y camino. Hasta que me doy cuenta que alguien me está observando tras mío, giro y despierto. Tengo la sensación que era el mismo hombre del sueño anterior.

No volví a soñar ese mes.

Agosto, segunda semana.

Vuelvo a soñar con el mismo lugar, pero ahora logro distinguir que es una ciudad asiática, pero sigo sin poder enfocar las letras. Estoy en una vitrina y veo pasar una espalda qué ya conozco. Comienzo a seguirlo, sin saber las razones. Veo que entra a un lugar, decido entrar, pero despierto.

Agosto, la misma semana.

Estoy de pie en la misma calle. Ahora logro dimensionar qué es de día en todos estos sueños. Veo nuevamente al hombre desconocido entrar a la misma tienda. Cruzo la calle, pero el piteo de un auto me despierta.

Agosto, tercera semana.

Ya no estoy en el centro de la ciudad misteriosa, estoy en una especie de lugar oscuro, con muchas luces y música fuerte. Me doy cuenta qué estoy al medio de una disco, hay muchas personas bailando. La música me suena levemente conocida, pero aún no logro distinguirla. En el mismo sueño me cuestiono eso, que siempre ando descifrando cosas del sueño. No lo vivo como si fuera normal. Y un hombre está hablando muy cerca de mí con otra persona. Sé qué es él, el que he perseguido en los anteriores sueños. Pero ahí es cuando despierto.

…Esto se está volviendo frustrante.

Agosto, cuarta semana.

Nuevamente estoy en la disco. Reconozco el lugar. Algo en mí se entusiasma, si es el mismo lugar es probable que esté él cerca. Giro, sigo buscando con la mirada a todos los lugares. No, no lo encuentro. Algo en mí se apaga… pero siento una mirada de lejos. Apoyado en una pared con un vaso en mano me está mirando, conectamos. Al fin logro ver su rostro… guau, qué rostro. Y esa mirada tan profunda en esos ojos verdes. Tiene barba de tres días… hay una chica claramente coqueteándole a su lado. No tengo ni la menor idea cuanto tiempo llevamos así, hasta que alguien me empuja de los que están bailando, pierdo el equilibrio cayéndome. Todo se vuelve negro. Despierto.

No quería despertar.

Agosto, cuarta semana.

Estoy fuera de una especie de tienda asiática. Busco si está él. Estoy acostumbrado a que en cada sueño él aparezca o sienta que está a mi alrededor. Pero no está. Nunca entro a la tienda.

Agosto, la misma, cuarta semana.

Logro darme cuenta que la tienda es en realidad una cafetería. Pero no logro entender por qué estoy acá. Por primera vez me cuestiono si esto de verdad es un sueño o no. Y qué es el significado de todo esto. Escucho a mi lado que un hombre me dice "¿Qué haces acá?", tenía que ser él. Me siento feliz, voy a responder, pero alguien lo llama haciendo qué él gire a responder y despierto.

¡CASI LE HABLO!... no quiero preguntarme las razones de tanto enojo de no poder hablarle a un hombre.

Agosto, cuarta semana.

Nuevamente estoy fuera de la cafetería. Pero esta vez me encuentro decidido, voy a entrar. Resolveré esto. Pongo mi mano en la manilla de la puerta, observo el hermoso diseño de la puerta de un lobo negro. Logro abrir la puerta, estaba asustado que iba a despertar. No veo al hombre que recurre a mis últimos sueños. Solo pienso en sentarme, mientras ignoro como todos los clientes del lugar me observan. Me siento en la mesa que da a la ventana, a la calle. Y lo veo. Está entrando. Pero nuevamente voy a despertar, lo sé, despertaré, no, no…

¡NO!... como sea, lo voy a conocer. Necesito respuestas.


	2. El hombre de mis sueños sin nombre

**CAPITULO 1**

A mediados de Septiembre.

En los últimos sueños que he tenido he logrado mantenerme dentro de la cafetería. Llevo soñando con este lugar por muchas semanas y siempre que creo que va pasar algo, me despierto. Al principio asocié los sueños con mi hiperactiva cabeza, pero no tiene lógica que siempre sueñe con el mismo lugar. Aunque, es más correcto decir, que siempre sueño con el mismo hombre que jamás alcanzo a conocer, siempre me despierto antes de poder saber cómo se llama. Pero he tenido evolución, respecto al contexto, del lugar en que estoy. Sé qué es el mismo año, logre verlo en un noticiero que vi camino a la cafetería en un sueño anterior, y ahora logre ver las letras, son japonesas.

En resumen, he estado soñando estos últimos meses que estoy en algún punto de Japón y qué siempre estoy a punto de conocer a un hombre, claramente occidental, que usa chaqueta de cuero y siempre anda como amargado. Escucho mi alarma, nuevamente me voy a despertar antes que pueda conocerlo.

De verdad, esto es muy frustrante.

Voy en el último año de secundaria y es una pregunta de día a día de qué voy hacer en el futuro. Me preguntan qué carrera voy escoger, qué universidad, etc. Me invaden de preguntas de las que no tengo respuestas… aun. ¿Por qué a nuestra corta edad debería saber que quiero? ¿Qué diablos vas hacer Stiles?... Es una decisión muy importante, pero pareciera que la mayoría de mis amigos ya la tienen tomada y, como siempre, soy el que más perdido está. Scott ira a la universidad más cercana para no estar lejos de la ciudad y Lydia ira a estudiar a NY. Ni idea como harán que funcione su relación a distancia, pero lo harán… mientras yo aún no sé a qué dirección debo ir.

Tengo claro qué mi padre no me presiona más con el tema ya qué soy algo inestable, sufro de ataques de pánico, soy hiperactivo y tengo tendencia a meterme en problemas por mi curiosidad. Aun así, me molesta que no me presione, que sea diferente conmigo respecto a otros padres, porque me hace sentir que no soy como los demás chicos y qué definitivamente tengo problemas. Sí, lo noto, soy muy complejo.

A pesar de todo, de todas las preguntas que debo responder en menos de un año, la única pregunta que me hago día a día estos últimos meses es: ¿quién es el hombre que sale constantemente en mis sueños?.. ¿Y si no tengo más deseos que saber quién es con quien sueño en vez de qué voy a estudiar en los siguientes años?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Búsquense una habitación!- Scotty como siempre se sonroja, aún es muy tímido. No soy estúpido, sé que aún se siente un tanto mal por todos los años que estuve tras Lydia. Por ello siempre les molestos cuando andan cariñosos, sobretodo fuera del colegio.

\- Hey, bhro. ¿Cómo estás? –

\- No tan bien como ustedes chicos- Les alzo las cejas, Scott se pone como tomate.

\- Pues si nos veías así de bien, no debiste interrumpirnos. Mal amigo- Me alegra que Lydia y yo seamos amigos.

\- ¡JA! ¿Y dejarlos disfrutar de la vida mientras yo estoy solo? No gracias- Les digo con falsa dolencia.

\- Por lo visto hoy tampoco lograste conocer al chico del sueño-

-¡SCOT!- Mi **ex** mejor amigo no sabe guardar secretos con su Novia.

-Lo siento, no pensé que era un secreto. Además, son solos sueños, Stiles.- Se cambia inmediatamente de lugar con tal que Lydia esté entremedio de los dos. Ja, utilizando su novia como escudo.

\- ¿Sabes lo mal que suena para otros escuchar sobre mis sueños? ¿Estas consciente en lo qué creerán?

\- ¿Qué eres gay? Sí, es muuuy raro que sueñes tan seguido en conocer a un hombre- Pongo mis ojos como plato, y mirando por todos si es que alguien alcanzo escuchar algo.

Le muestro a Scott con la mano apuntando a Lydia -¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quiero qué más personas sepan de esto! Se dan para malas interpretaciones…

\- Pero si tú dijiste que no te cerrabas a la posibilidad de salir con-

-No cuando estoy en, en, en ALGO con Malia.

-Siii, ¿Qué opina ella sobre tus heteros sueños, Stiles?- Lydia como disfruta hacerme sufrir.

\- En definitiva están insufribles el día de hoy. Me largo a Química.- Adelanto el paso y escucho tras mío:

\- A la otra piénsalo dos veces antes de interrumpirnos-

-Agh, como les odio.-

En especial este semestre se ha hecho eterno las clases. Por un lado no hallo la hora que termine mi tiempo en la secundaria, pero por otra parte no quiero, porque no sé qué haré. Bueno, también debo admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo no dejo de pensar en mis sueños, eso incrementan mis dudas, mis preguntas y la curiosidad ¿Quién es él? Los sueños han ayudado a que las clases sean más largas y monótonas. Al principio tan solo quería dormir. Pero eso para mí es imposible. De verdad lo intente, jamás he sido de tomar siestas, pero tras el sueño donde por fin nos miramos… hice lo imposible por dormir más tiempo. Pero cómo lo supuse, no soy persona de siestas.

\- Hace tiempo que no has invitado a Malia a cenar, ¿Están peleados?-

\- No papá, simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo ¿Quieres que la invite?- Asomo mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver su reacción.

\- La pregunta principal es: ¿Tú quieres?- No despega la mirada del diario, pero puedo adivinar que rostro está haciendo.

\- … odio que te des de psicólogo conmigo.- Trato de cortar con humor la conversación. No, no quiero… por lo menos hoy. No puedo hacer de buen novio-lo-que-sea hoy.

\- OK.- Agita el diario y me da una mirada.

 _Es muy complicado papá, ni yo puedo explicármelo… ni yo._

Lo único positivo de todo esto es que he podido dormir mis ocho horas con normalidad. Hago todo lo posible para dormir temprano, solo para obtener respuestas. Es que ni siquiera tengo otros tipos de sueños, o sueño que estoy en esa ciudad japonesa buscando a ese hombre o no sueño nada… ¡Vaya! No me di cuenta que ya me había quedado dormido, aquí estoy otra vez, estoy en la puerta de la cafetería.

Especialmente hoy tengo una especie de nudo en mi estómago ¿Estoy nervioso? Si esto es un sueño, ¿Cómo puedo recordar las cosas que han pasado durante el día?

\- ¡Hola!- Por primera vez alguien se está dirigiendo a mí en el sueño. Tal vez qué cara de sorpresa puse, porque ella se puso a reír- No tienes que ponerte nervioso, además te veo siempre por aquí. ¿Postularas al puesto de trabajo? –

Apunta al cartel que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería. No lo había notado, pero por el rato que me encontré congelado en la puerta debió creer que lo estaba leyendo.

\- He, no. Aunque quisiera no podría, no sé japonés…- Sale otra risa de ella.

\- ¿Y qué idioma se supone que estamos hablando ahora?- Ahora que lo noto, el cartel del trabajo está en japonés, ¿Cómo es posible?...

\- Pero, yo…- Esto no tiene lógica, pero debo recordar lo qué es: un sueño, en este sueño debo saber el idioma.- No sé hacer café.-

\- Aprenderás, no piden experiencia previa. ¡Vamos!- Me toma del brazo y me "arrastra" a la cafetería.

Estaba a punto de inventar una excusa para poder escapar de la situación, pero algo me detiene, mejor dicho, alguien. Tras la caja registradora, ¿Es quien creo que es?

\- ¡JEFE!, tenemos al candidato perfecto para el puesto.- "¿Jefe?" Estamos frente a frente de él, pero no levanta su rostro aun.

\- No me llames así. Respecto al candidato yo lo decidiré, Kira…- Levanta su mirada y sí, era él.

\- Soy, soy Stiles. - Es lo primero que vino a mi mente y salió de mi boca sin pedir permiso.

\- …Derek -


End file.
